Return to Neverland
by Lilystar88
Summary: It is 2018 in Storybrooke and henry is 16 years old. When Rumplestiltskins daughter is stolen and all the clue's point to Pan being the culprit, Henry returns to get his (okay technically his aunt but lets say neice cause yeah) back and runs into Pan again. (Panry set in the future)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I've been deeply encouraged by some folks on tumblr and the reviews I wrote on my last fic thank you all so much for your support and lovely comments. so I'm going to write some more panry. I'm hoping to keep this under five chapters because of my low attention span. But I have time now, and I get 4 out of seven days off a week (as well as two afternoons) so I should be able to finish this provided my attention doesn't go.

The plot is set five years in the future in Storybrook and Neverland (Although I'll mention now the start is set one year in the future). CaptainSwan, Rumbelle, probably Mulfire (haven't decided) and uhh yeah CharmingSnow, but thats highly canon so yeah.

Enjoy! T for language, violence, future suggestive themes, and Hook (need I say more..)

* * *

Gentle flakes of snow daintily placed themselves onto the ground without so much as a sound. The frost had crept up the sides of the windowpane, until it was all covered with the tiny spiked crystals. A bitter chill nipped at Henry's nose, but luckily his hands were covered by thick mittens his mother had got for him. He tried to rub some of the frost out on the window and jump up to peek inside, however he was stopped by gruff voice at the door.

"Belle's fine lad...well as fine as could be expected" Hook said, curling his gloved fingers around his hook, as if the action seemed to take his mind off of things a bit. "When's the baby going to be born?" Henry asked excitedly, happy of the prospect of another child in storybrook. "Oh I'll just use my expert medical knowledge to find out shall I?" Hook replied sarcastically, slumping against the door frame "I don't know"

Henry wondered if he would have been happier if it was someone elses baby being born apart from Mr. Gold's child. He knew they didn't particularly get on. As if his thoughts had summoned him, Mr Gold marched up, an intent and slightly angry look on his face "Where is she?!" he growled at Hook who gently smiled "Inside, you can't go in though" Rumple didn't take no for an answer and immediately pressed his hand against Hook's throat, attempting to throttle the pirate.

Henry's eyes widened and he yelled "Stop!" but Gold didn't even glance at him but instead just firmy barked "Stay out of this Henry" and continued to strangle the pirate whose eyes were a blaze of anger. "Dr. Whale said that no one can come in so Belle doesn't get too stressed and the baby doesn't get harmed!" the boy told Gold who relaxed his hand and turned to Henry "Is that true?"

"Yes" said Hook, rasping for breath but still had fury in his voice "She can't even be moved to the hospital" he added. "It would be too stressful on the baby, the pregnancy is really difficult" Rumpelstiltskin's grandson added in. "very well" he muttered but just at that moment a babies cry sounded and the pawnbroker burst into the room.

Henry was soon to follow and smiled at what he saw. He wasn't freaked out by all the blood and stuff, he'd seen a lot of bad things when pan had captured him. All he focused on was Belle and Rumple curled around a baby girl who gurgled and had her mothers beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know"

"I don't know"

"Because he wanted to?"

"I don't know"

Looking after a four year old was tough. Especially when that four year old was the child of the dark one and Belle. Even by this age she had her mothers infinity for knowledge and fact, and her father's attention to detail. And frankly, Henry just couldn't answer all her questions. Serana was small for a four year old but looked more like Belle than Rumple, however Henry loved her all the same.

Jobs were few and far between in Storybrook so babysitting his...half aunt...was as good a job as any and with Belle working in the library and Rumple off doing god knows what Henry was tasked with looking after her for some spare cash. Henry had grown up well, he wasn't overflowing with muscles but had the same build as his grandfather david did but rather than having short brown hair he had taken to have a messy mop dark brown hair. Which situated well against his brown eyes, but also covered them. He wore big black army style boots made for running and jeans usually, and plain t-shirts. Regina often commented that she should burn the boots and cut his hair but she wouldn't dare.

"Its time for bed" Henry commented, looking at the clock on the wall and getting up from the couch, flexing his muscles out in a stretch accompanied by a yawn. "No no no noooo" Serana cried, pouting and crossing her arms as four year olds did. "Do you want to explain to daddy why you didn't go to bed? Or will I have to tell him you weren't being well behaved?" Henry asked, folding his arms as well.

"No. You let me stay up and I'll give youuu…..a pretty dress!" Serana said excitedly, not remotely understanding why this wouldn't appeal to Henry. However the teenager just laughed and picked her up "all thats missing is the dearie" he muttered under his breath before climbing the steps up to her bedroom on the top floor of Rumplestiltskins house.

"deedee" She responded, not fully able to pronounce the word.

"why does daddy call me deedee?"

"He calls everyone dearie"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Why?"

Henry gave a muffled groan and continued to climb the stairs to the little ones bedroom.

After she was asleep, Henry went downstairs and started to read. Rumplestiltskin didn't have a tv to watch but that didn't matter, Henry loved books, even though he knew most stories were severely altered. An hour or two later he was met by Belle entering the house with Mr. Gold. "We're back" Belle called and Henry put his book down and immediately stood up. Gold handed him $20 and then said "I take it everything was fine?"

"Why do you call people dearie?" Henry asked, remembering Serana's earlier question. "Why does it matter?" the older man responded, not seeing why it was relevant. Belle had gone upstairs to check on her daughter. "Serana was aski-"

The shrill scream from belle cut him off and both of them bolted upstairs, Rumple taking the lead. Once Henry got up to the room he remembered how in the first moments of Serana's life he could only focus on her. He remembered how he ignored the blood and afterbirth covering the floor of the library. He remembered how he ignored Dr. Whale, Emma and Ruby covered in blood and exhausted. He remembered how all he could see was three members of a beautiful little family and now he could only focus on the open window, and the empty bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pan" Stiltskin growled. He knew this scene anywhere, he had spoken with Baelfire about it as well Henry believed. "How could you let this happen?!" he snapped at Henry, standing up and facing the teenager with a menacing glare on his face. "I'm-I'm sorry I didn't-" He blamed himself. His face turned into a disappointed scowl as he thought about it, how stupid he must have been to let a child under his care disappear. Especially to pan.

It had taken a year to get Henry back from Peter, and in that time Henry had learned how dangerous him and the lost boys really were. "It wasn't his fault Rumple how could he have known?!" Belle reasoned with her husband, placing a hand on his arm. "I am not losing another child" he growled, looking away bitterly at the memory of Baelfire growing up without him "I'll find her"

"I'm coming too" Henry said, looking at Rumple with a fierce intent which told him this wasn't up for debate. "No you're too young if pan gets the chance again he will kill you!" Belle told him firmly but Henry didn't care. He had been around Serana since she was born, he'd loved her from that moment and she really was like a little sister to him so there was no chance he was leaving it to Rumple alone to find her.

"I know my way around the island and how Pan works...I spent a year with him" Henry reminded Rumplestiltskin who nodded and said "you'll need to pack…I have some magic beans I can use from a deal with the giant. Meet me back here tomorrow morning"

The next day Henry stood at the sidelines of the field while Emma, Hook and Rumple prepared to plant the magic beans. Regina's hand was on Henry's shoulder and even she could feel the anger seething off of him. He was 16, half of them were already married and had killed a bunch of people by the time they were 16 but no he was 'too young'. Henry honestly fully understood why they didn't want him to go but it was his fault! He wasn't going to lose anyone else to Pan. The wind was gentle but enough to sway the short grass stems and blow his hair to the side of his face as he looked upwards to give his mother one last look before she went down the portal with Hook and Stiltskin. She was dressed how she normally was with her leather coat and jeans inside her boots, her beautiful flowing blonde hair to the side as she looked at her son and gave a familiar but sad smile.

Hook had given up the long coat for something shorter and more practical but he still looked the same as he gave Emma a swift nod and she did the same to Rumple who placed the bean on the ground. The world seemed to slow down for a while. The wind at a snails pace and everyone completely still. Nothing moved apart from the portal on the ground which slowly cracked open. From a small circle the roots of blue glowing magic stretched outwards soon followed by the wave of the portal, dipping the earth downwards to form a magical pit where they would find the other world.

"I'm sorry mom...I love you" Henry whispered to Regina and planted a kiss upon her forehead. He was about the same height as her now, so it was no big stretch. She looked surprised, this wasn't a common gesture, and she had no clue what he was apologising for. Everything about him didn't want to do this as he truly loved Regina as the mother she was to him. Never the less, he gave her a sharp elbow to her stomach, causing her to lose his grip on him and he ran for it. Henry wiped tears from his eyes as he heard her call out in desperation "Henry!" while David held her back from running. Snow as well joined in the cry but it was too late, Henry jumped and made it down the portal to Neverland just after the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

and now, for panry.

* * *

Henry rolled head first onto the jungle floor, but managed to turn it around and land in a crouched position. He looked around, Emma wasn't here. Maybe because he had jumped later he landed somewhere else? The boy had no doubt they were on the island however they were not with him. Maybe that was just as well, this moment he would be getting the row of his life off of Emma and probably would be chained to a tree somewhere so he didn't go off on his own. The familiar sights and sounds came back to him. The dark night sky's stars blocked by the large flat leaves of the trees. The tall thick trunks towering up above him with vines dancing among the branches. Small chirps and buzzing sounds came from the trees surrounding the clearing he was in. To any normal person the slightly damp leaves beneath his feet and the jungle wind ruffling his hair would smell like soggy forest, the faint wisp of animals but to him it smelt like sweat, fear and tears.

He had one job and that was to get Serana back. He would not allow Peter pan to inflict the same fate upon her that he had upon his lost boys. Swift, hard steps sounded on the forest floor. Henry wasn't being subtle about this even though he more than possessed the ability, his anger was clouding his judgement like the leaves that covered the moon. This part of the forest was well known to him and it was only about a two hour walk to Pan's cave but as if the island had somehow wanted this to happen he heard the sound of cutting up ahead. Pan resorted to hunting and it was one of his favourite activities so if henry was ever so lucky…

The slice of a clean blade cutting through flesh sounded and the rippling of blood flowing onto the forest floor, covering every leaf and twig in its path with a thick red carpet. The deer was already dead, strangled. Pan sat there as the blood ran around his legs and covered his arms and forearms. There was a strange peace to him, as if he was somehow honouring the animal that had died. Or more likely he was happy at the sight of loads of blood. Henry didn't care as he quietly pulled a strange knife called a 'sigian-duh' out of his boot.

He made no sound at all, every single step was thought out as he maneuvered himself forward. Pan was still looking at the slain deer in front of him. He was gutting the animal and Henry's shoes were now coated with deer blood as he inched forward, his eyes targeting the back of Pan's head. The squelching sound of organs being ripped out the dears body and placed to the side as Pan stuck both of his hand deep inside the animal, and even more blood flowed. It was disgusting, but Henry zoned out on that and used the sound of the gutting to his advantage. Then he striked.

A hand covered Pan's mouth and the sigian-duh slipped against his throat "Where is she?" Henry asked Simply. Keeping calm, and keeping his voice under check even though it was hard. He believed no one deserved to die, and he didn't want to kill pan, but if Serana was hurt….

"Its so good to see you again Henry" Pan said with the same, sly, devilish tone as he used when he had first revealed his identity to Henry. "Where is she and I leave you alive" Henry said, his voice slightly more firm as he pressed the knife in. A Small wince came from Pan as Henry started to draw blood and the teenager felt regrettable and relaxed his hand slightly.

That was his first mistake as Pan quickly took advantage and whipped round, Picking up his own knife and lunging towards Henry, he looked menacing. His hands and forearms were covered in the blood of the deer and his eyes stuck fast to Henrys. Even his legs were covered in blood and he wasn't exactly wearing shoes, his hair seemed a little darker than last time, and his face dirtier with small cut on his cheek.

Henry wondered where he got that, maybe hunting, but even the animals were in connection with him here. No. Something was off, maybe a sparring match with a lost boy? That must be it. The psychopath had lunged towards him and Henry had walked back hastily but stumbled and landed with back to a tree. He hadn't got that far to the ground and quickly stood up again but tilted his head to the left so that Pan's knife landed into the tree. Henry's eyes widened in fear, the blade was now stuck in the tree pretty deep, had that been slightly faster it would be half way into his face.

Pan probably wanted it there however, since he had had Henry over a year he hadn't wanted him dead. Quick as a flash, Henry slipped his knife hand out and against the back of Pan's neck, in between a spinal joint. He pressed in and Pan was dead so he couldn't back out. Both boy's were pressed against each other, Pan's knife deep into the tree trunk and Henry's against Pan's neck, both of them now covered in the blood of a deer and severely out of breath. "Well" Pan commented "you seem to have grown up in all the right places" the teen smirked and gave Henry a face which consisted of a raised eyebrow and lowering eye, he'd seen Hook use such a face many times on Emma. Normally Hook would get slapped.

"I don't know what you mean by that bu-"

"Oh I think you do" Pan was smirking again. Henry couldn't help but let himself blush a little, however, he soon overcame that by pressing his knife against Pan's throat which made Pan slightly nervous "Where. Is. Serana." Henry growled through gritted teeth. "I don't know who or what that is so I think you should take your knife out of the back of my neck before my...friends, get here and rip your vital organs out of that...pretty little chest"

That was something he hadn't factored in, the lost boys would be here in minutes. They would come in greater numbers and probably by surprise. So he considered Pan's request...but what could he do? he let go of pan and he was dead. He didn't let go of pan and he was dead. Either way he was screwed. _Maybe Emma was right…_

"Maybe we can work something out...I don't have 'Serana' but I'm sure I can help you find out who actually took her…." His lips were inches from Henry's now, he edged closer and closer "what do you say?" he asked, moved in closer and closer while Henry relaxed his hand ever so slightly "You...me...together…" By now Pan had inched his lips a fraction of a centimeter from Henry's and they were almost on him.

The young Henry Mill's didn't know why on earth Pan was doing this, some obviously unsubtle distraction technique which was failing. Even so, Henry's knife had slipped from the hard press against Pan's neck and was now loosely against his lower neck. He also had a slight tint to his cheeks and he couldn't take his eye's off of pans' as they casually but intently gave him a look of interest.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Emma came crashing through the bushes and yelled "Henry!". Pan gave a disappointed sigh and rolled his eyes while Rumple dragged him away from Henry and gave him a very fierce punch in the jaw so hard that Pan was on the ground. Rumplestiltskin then pinned him to the ground stepping hard on his chest hard enough he gave an anguished cry of pain. Henry almost felt sorry for him, lying down on the forest floor in a pool of deer blood which matted itself with his hair as he gritted his teeth against the pain of been trodden on.

"Where's my daughter" He spat at the teenager with a black, furious, uncontrolled tone. "I don't- I don't know" Peter wheezed. "We need him alive mate" Hook murmured "Don't worry I got plenty of other ways to make him talk" the pirate smirked and twiddled his hook around. Emma was too busy looking over Henry, shocked at the site of so much blood over him, even though it was just deer blood. "What did he do to you?" She asked, cupping his face like he was five and checking over him. "Nothing! I had him until…"

"Until?" Hook turned around and narrowed his eyes slightly. Emma rolled her eyes at Hook "Don't be ridiculous. Henry didn't let him go on purpose" the sea captain scoffed "Really? they looked pretty close to me" he commented, looking down to pan who was in too much pain to crack a cocky smile at the moment. It was Henry who acted next, removing himself from Emma's grasp and kneeling beside Pan on the floor, he put his arm around his upper throat and chin. Pressing the knife to his lower throat again he questioned "Where is Serana?".

"Could have told me she was his daughter!" Pan hissed to which Rumple pressed down on his ribs harder and all of them then heard a ear splitting crunch and Peter whimpered and scrunched up his eyes, stifling an agonized scream. "I'm not the only one on the island now. There are more. Others"

"Who?" Hook asked and Rumple relaxed his foot slightly. Henry didn't release any grip however, Pan would make up for making a fool out of him. "Some sort of gang...like the lost boys but different, they take precious things and use them to manipulate their owners...this isn't the first time they've stolen"

"He's lying" Rumple growled and pressed his foot against Pan again. "He's telling the truth" Emma gave Stiltskin an evenly matched stare. "We kill him and we have a war on our hands. Keep him hostage and we've got leverage with the lost boys" Killian joined in, seeming to agree with Rumple. Pan groaned "if I could get through the protection spell around storybrook, I would have had Henry years ago" he pointed out "However, manipulation over the dark one is something I don't even need. Others might find it handy though." the Lost boy's leader pointed out.

Emma walked up to Rumple and took his arm "Heal him." He didn't do anything however. "Heal Him!" she said firmer "He dies and any knowledge about where Serana is dies with him". By this time Henry decided to put some of his own practice with magic into play and removed his arm from Pan's neck, letting him drop to the ground. Rumple was pulled off Peter and Henry moved his hands to Peters shirt, ripping it open which earned him a casual smirk from Peter. Henry scowled, casual flirtation with him alone was one thing, in front of his mother and Captain Hook was another thing entirely.

Henry spread his hands over Pan's chest and told him "this is going to hurt". Concentrating, Henry felt some of his magic flow down his vains and into the teenagers chest, healing his now broken rips. At the same time Pan gave out a pain filled scream, his tears giving away the agony. It took about five minutes of this before Peter was healed and Henry was severely exhausted. Moving his hands away, Henry's hair flopped over his dipped head and his hands dropped to his sides. "Thank you" Pan muttered.

"Well this has all been very brokeback mountain but may I remind you we have twenty or more lost boys approaching our position and virtually no weapons" Hook said. "I could call them off perhaps?" Pan suggested but Emma glared "No way, you're ours." then she looked to Rumple and Hook "Come on, remember where we can hide" she said, taking the lead towards what was probably the echo caves. Pan didn't lie.

Henry pulled his former captor to his feet and Rumplestiltskin quickly grabbed onto Pan's hair and dragged him along to which Pan gave a face of minor annoyance, but not before winking at Henry. Hook took up the tail "Coming lover boy?" he asked to which Henry glared but followed.

"You ever heard of stokholm syndrome?" he asked the teenager "Shut it" Henry growled back. "Ooo touchy!" Hook remarked, snickering slightly. "So how'd you sneak up on him, side approach, came from behind..?"

"Came from behind" Henry said proudly before he realised that was exactly what he wanted him to say. The pirate burst out in a fit of laughter while Henry glared and stomped onwards. Killian Jones would not get the satisfaction of his anger right now, besides, his banter was meaningless...right?

* * *

On a side note, a sigian-duh is a scottish knife. When a dude wears a kilt and everything he puts one of these knifes in the sock of his right leg (or left if he's left handed)

The reason Henry has one is cause they're really cool, and I actually really want one.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Hours of not doing work in college and instead writing this have payed off and I now have it ready uvu thank you so much for you're reviews, follows and faves they mean so much to me! I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic and I'll have a little bit at the end to justify some of the stuff which I haven't written in. So yeah enjoy!

* * *

Pan was on top of him, his hands sliding down his legs, towards his crotch while his lips danced over his neck and chest "_Henry…_" he whispered.

Henry then awoke. He shook of the dream and shuddered...that was….particularly unpleasant he told himself but he hadn't stopped the spread of a red tint over his face. The teenager shook himself and then flexed his arms in a stretch before getting up from the sleeping bag and shaking himself down. Hook, Pan and Rumple still slept, and Emma had gone out to get food. Which made him the only one awake and gave him time to reflect upon the situation.

The cave they slept in was appropriately gloomy. Most of the grey stone walls were covered in some sort of pale green lichen or a darker mossy type substance. The rock rippled and shifted together to form slight ledges and deformed areas in the face of the stone cave. Pebbles and small stones covered the ground except for some areas of dry sand and a few grass weeds which the gang had adopted as a sleeping space. It was pitch black around the corner which Henry and the others slept, but he walked to the straight pathway which lead to the entrance of the caves. Light poured in and bathed the stones on the ground in a morning glow. A few chirps of birds and the scurrying of forest life sounded as Henry shoved on his black army boots and sleepily walked towards the cave mouth.

Once he had washed his face in a nearby stream the teenager decided to just pause for a second and take a look around. Previously he had never appreciated the sheer beauty of Neverland, but now when he was comparatively safe, he took a moment just to stare at the scene before him.

The world opened up to an amazing sunrise, streaming rays of gold and bright yellows were dabbled brilliantly across the sky. These strokes of light painted upon the canvas of the sky were what lit up the forest around him. In front of Henry a babbling stream slithered down towards the sea. The cool clear water refreshing him as he watched it jump and skip over the rocks and pebbles on the ground of the stream, accompanied by the trickling sound of water. That was all that could be heard, the morning was still. No breeze or anything like that just the sound of water and the stillness of morning dew on the mossy rocks around him.

They were high up above the water on a rocky hill covered with the same pebbles and stones which littered the floor cave. The trees started about 50 feet away and from there it went onto into the jungle. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Henry whipped around to see Pan standing there with a casual nonchalant look on his face, fully dressed and eating an apple. He had recovered fully from yesterdays thanks to Henry's help. The youngster was pretty pleased with himself healing life threatening injuries but now he just gave Pan a slight glare and turned back to the stream, looking down and thinking about Serana.

"You're such a moody teenager" Pan commented, walking closer to him and sitting down on the rock beside Henry. The boy gave him a furious look "My god daughter is kidnapped, a four year old girl is being held hostage by an unknown tribe of crazy people. Both my mothers are furious with me, and to top it all off, I am back here with...you" he hissed, slumping down against the rock and looking the opposite way from his former captor.

Pan just sighed and stood up, hesitantly walking closer to Henry. "You know" he said "If you want to find her….you could just follow me" He mentioned, taking another soft crunchy bite of the apple. Henry scoffed. "Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea!" He said sarcastically while he turned and gave the other a dull stare "Let me just follow the psycho maniac who kept me prisoner for a year and wants my heart to an unknown location, gee, maybe we'll have a sleepover and tell stories" the teen added in his voice dripping with a sarcastic tone, before sticking his finger up at Pan and slumping round again.

Pan smirked a little "Oh trust me stories would be the last thing on my mind if you were sleeping over at my place" He teased to which Henry slid his back further down the rock so much that it was covering him and you couldn't see him from where Pan was standing. "I've never lied to you Henry, and never will" the boy mentioned, his tone in all serious and sincerity.

At that moment Henry stood up and marched straight towards pan. As a boy Henry hadn't been overly violent so Peter just stood there and raised one eyebrow. He was then grabbed by the throat and pushed against the stoney beach. Hard. The teenager leaned closer into his adversary and looked him directly in the eye, then whispered "Not exactly" and let go, standing up and briskly walking back to the cave.

Pan gave an enormous groan "You're not still angry about that are you?! it was five whole years ago" he moaned, following Henry as fast as he could. "Okay, Okay Alright-" the boy rushed up the rocky shore and put his hands on Henry's forearms, holding him gently while the teenager sighed and rolled his eyes, giving up on fighting Pan's persistence.

"I'm sorry" He said, giving a forced smile, which Henry knew was highly sarcastic verging on the point of Mockery. The teen shook himself from Pan's grasp and crossed his arms "what's in this for you?" he asked but as soon as he asked the question he could see Pan's face search around for a suitable answer, or in other words, a lie. It was strange however, Pan had no need to lie unless something had happened.

"Ugh, I knew you couldn't tell the truth" Henry said and glared at him "You know we're out in the open why don't you just summon you're disciples to come carry you away and kill everyone while they're at it you know I haven't seen you-"

"Oh" Henry suddenly realised.

"What?" Pan spat, now pretty irritated at what Henry had said.

"I get it…"

"What?!" He questioned even more angrily.

"You're not in control of the island anymore…." Henry smirked, now he had the upper hand. "Are you?" He asked, moving a little closer to Pan and tilting his head. "Of course I am" Pan smirked and said nonchalantly, but Henry knew he was masking something. "These new people...they're in charge aren't they? They took the island from you...and the lost boys….didn't they?" he asked. A small niggling feeling of sympathy crept into his heart as Pan looked down and frowned in a bitter sadness. Henry stood there and raised his hand to put on Pan's shoulder then remembered who he was...and who Pan was. "Well?"

"Its all lies" Pan responded

"Then where are the boys?"

"I don't know"

"Exactly"

"This proves nothing Henry!"

"How come you couldn't sense me behind you when you were gutting the deer?"

"I-I-" Pan was out of excuses

"Are the others in control?" Henry yelled, putting his arms on Pan's shoulders and staring him in the eye so he couldn't avoid the question.

"YES!" Pan screamed, his eyes blazing with fury as he looked directly at Henry whose expression relaxed as he had finally got the truth out of Pan. Just at that moment an arrow shot out of the bushes and straight at Henry. If Pan hadn't been there Henry would have died but the Lost boy's leader shoved the teen out the way and took the arrow, directly in his shoulder. Peter screamed in pain and collapsed in Henry's arms as people approached.

They didn't look like the lost boy's, they wore slimline black leather armour and black hoods made of cotton or some other lighter material. They seemed taller than the lost boys as well. After about twenty or so had surrounded him, a leader emerged from the tall grass fifty feet away and walked towards them, the stones breaking under her feet. From her figure it seemed she was female but when she removed her hood Henry's eyes were greeted by a bald head and a scarred eye. "Peter" a gravelly, slightly insane voice sounded.

Peter smiled "Ana…" he wheezed through the pain of his injured shoulder. Ana giggled and knelt down to push the arrow in further, to which Peter winced, trying to control his cries. "Stop it!" Henry begged, running towards the mysterious women.

"No Henry don't.." Peter whispered but it was too late, Anna had knocked Henry out cold with one punch, his head landing on the stony ground as he was picked up by some of her henchmen. "I've been looking for you for a long time Peter...thanks to pretty boy over there...I have you both" she whispered, and had both of them carried away.

* * *

And here is where I justify some stuff

_Why is the dream like a sentence long?_

Because I wrote this in college and I don't mind my class mates seeing me write normal stuff but two teenages kissing is likely to get me a lot of funny looks and another guidance session with a tutor who already hates me so...

_Why did you write this in college?_

wifi is down at my home and I use google docs. Also, I'm going away this weekend and probably won't be able to write till Tuesday now.

_Why is the ending really short and non descriptive?_

College :/ I needed to do my work so yeah...


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello uvu I've decided I'm wrapping this fic up so this will be the last chapter! I am not good at writing long things so yeah :/ this may seem rushed and I apologise in advanced I'm too lazy to look over this and stuff. Thank you so much for the reviews and support it means a lot to me. (btw you might want to read the end with sad instrumental stuff thats what I did while writing)

* * *

chapter 5

The quiet dripping sound. That was all. No other sound was quite as desperate or disgusting sounding than this drip drip drip. The others had done their best to house them in the most horrible foul prison they could come up with. Or they didn't have better resources. Henry didn't care. The walls were a rocky cave like stone covered in a wet slime probably made my the severe damp that encompassed the jail cell. Black mould patches covered some area and the iron bars bore into the ground and jail cell wall to keep them from walking free and so the others could keep an eye on them when they were there. Often they disappeared to other places, Henry presumed, no matter where they went, they weren't there.

He sat slumped against a cave wall giving dirty looks to the lost boys that they had been shoved in with. They had taken it upon themselves to surround Pan and mollycoddle him back to health since they had no idea what else to do. Henry had tried to explain that what they were doing was highly unfair to Pan more than anyone else but they had seemed to develop a strong hatred of him since the last time he was here. Whether that was because they'd been locked away, or some other reason, Henry didn't know. He did however note that Felix the second in command seemed particularly spiteful of his presence here.

ground was scattered with hay and straw like they were common animals. Rusted, but strong,

The strong scent of blood and dirt came from Pan's general direction and the teenager began to worry. Eventually he decided enough was enough and strode up to the lost boys, pushing his way past the now younger than him children and trying to get into the clearing where Pan lay. It was about twenty feet away and through a small hole, since he had technically been housed in a different cell.

"Let me through!" Henry growled, shoving them out the way until he got to the inner circle where most of them rivaled him in size and age. He probably would have been beaten if it wasn't for Pan wheezing "Let him past" to which Felix shot him an unfeeling but relatively suspicious glare "Why" he asked in the same, monotone but slightly twisted voice he always had.

"I can save his life I have healing magic!" Henry yelled, giving Felix an even stare. For the first time Henry heard Felix give a little chuckle and said "Oh thats not the only type of magic you have" quietly. Henry narrowed his eyes and walked up to Felix "What do you mean by that?" he whispered low enough Pan couldn't hear.

The second in command of the lost boys gave a twisted little smile "You haven't figured it out yet...thats interesting. I thought it would have been obvious by now" Henry got irritated "What do you mean?!" Then Felix told him everything.

"The day you were captured back from us...Pan felt it unfair to keep you from your family anymore, so when Regina defeated him...he let her. He let you go, and the others saw Pan as week and took the opportunity to take over the island. Thats how you really got back home, and how we lost everything." Felix gave him one last look of mixed hatred and curiosity before leaving, the rest of the lost boys at his tail.

The teenager was stunned. He had to stop himself from crying as a well of emotion and questions sprung up inside of him. Why had Pan done that? Why had he..? Why was this happening? there was no end to the questions inside of him at this moment. No end to the confusion as well. He decided to push it to the back of his mind and deal with Pan's wound, but the teenager knew something had changed in his feelings for Pan. He'd realised something, although, he didn't know what yet.

When Henry got a good look at Peter he realised how serious the wound was, the blood had encrusted around the large gaping hole in his shoulder and some black pus was surrounding the wound showing the obvious signs of infection. The teenager sighed and knelt down beside the other, ripping a piece of material from his cotton vest. He used magic to boil the water in a small bowl beside him and so sterilise it.

Pan gave a wheezy laugh "You never should have come" He muttered, closing his eyes and tilting his head upwards. Henry ignored the jibe and continued to clean Pan up "Well I'm here now, beside the cell was getting lonely." he commented while wiping the pus away, the wound glowing red with the boiling cloth pressing against Pan's skin. "No...you should have never come back to Neverland" he murmured, his eyes still shut as he tried to fight the pain and infection.

Henry stopped for a moment and stared in confusion. His hand slipped from the wound and he gently slipped his left hand to pan's cheek and turned it towards him. Pan's eyes opened and then he had a puzzled expression written on his face "Why?" The teenager whispered his eyes wrought with a slight pain at the comment. Since he had been captured, and pan saving his life, he had grown fonder and fonder of Pan and now he was just utterly confused by his feelings. "I came back here to save my god daughter and...and to think not long ago you had captured me" Henry swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to find the words to express his emotions. Even though he did not quite know what they meant yet. "and now...you seem different….and I can't even place it but-" The teen looked away and frowned in confusion, irritated he couldn't find the words.

Pan smiled and laughed, not an evil chuckle but more a familiar devilish tone. He then gave Henry an admiring, fond look and whispered to him "Let me show you". Pan managed to shift himself round a bit and looked up at the teen and this time he was the one who placed his good arm on Henry's cheek. Tilting the teenagers head back to him Peter gave him a steady but loving look and slipped his fingers round to the back of his neck. It took all his strength and it was much more painful than he made out but Pan pulled his head forward towards him. Slowly, very slowly, Henry leant down, aware of the sound of his own thumping heart and heavy breathing.

It took about fifteen or twenty seconds but Henry leant his forehead on Pan's and both of them were almost panting "Pan...I-" his voice cracked. "Shh Shh Shh...its okay...my love" at that moment Peters lips pressed against his own and Henry couldn't stop the flood of emotions. Tears dripped from his eyes and down his cheeks. Their lips overlapped in a flurry of love and passion. His hand was pressed against the others on the stone cold floor. "I love you" Henry whispered out of breath his eyes fluttering open to look his lover in the eye "I love you I love you I love you" he couldn't stop saying it and continued to press his lips to the other over and over again. He never wanted to stop kissing pan, he never wanted to be apart from him and he continued to let himself indulge in his passions for a while longer.

"Henry…" Pan whispered once he felt himself getting more aroused "I can't-" The teen merely smiled, giving Pan back the same devilish expression he had been offered many times "Allow me" Peter raised one eyebrow and smiled "By all means" he muttered and let his hand fall from Henry's neck.

The teenager removed his torn vest to reveal the rather handsome, slimline but muscular chest and straddled his lover who was lying on the ground. It wasn't long till both of them lay in the dirty cell floor, hearts beating furiously accompanied by hard breath. "Well?" Henry asked with a grin.

"I always thought I'd top" Pan said nonchalantly with a smirk to which Henry mock kicked him and they both giggled. They then stopped and found each other searching the others eyes and finding in both, the same deep love of true love, that two teenagers were just discovering. Peter leant forward and kissed Henry, the other joining in with just as much zeal. "Henry I.." the now significantly better, by adrenaline or other means, Pan couldn't finish his sentence. Their situation seemed hopeless, and they were no closer to Serana.

At that moment Henry was called by Felix from the other cell, his voice laced with concern. He got up and shoved on his trousers before slipping through the cave wall hole. What he was greeted by was the picture of Hook lying on the ground, groaning in pain as he tried to push himself upwards. "Hook?! What are you doing-" the pirate had a familiar grin on his face "tracking spell...Rumple should be here in minutes". It was now obvious why the former sea captain had got himself captured, but the plan was met by groans and sighs from he lost boys.

"Thats what Ana wants...She wants Stiltskin" Felix said, his twisted look of hatred now fixed on hook. "Well you weren't doing anything mate, we thought it was time to act". "And it is" Pan appeared, fully dressed and apparently much better. "Serana will no doubt be kept in the main chamber a few floors up" he concentrated hard on the bars and one of them dissolved in front of them. "These bars are infused with magic...how did you do that?" Hook asked his eyes narrowing, he still had a long and hard hatred of Pan which wasn't going to be let go of soon. "Most magic" Pan commented and then winked at Henry.

"Hook, Felix and you two" He pointed to another two of the boys and gestured to a hole just big enough for an adult on the far side of the cave outside the bars "Up that tunnel will lead to a bolted wood panel, break it, Serana will be on the other side." Hook nodded and vanished with the other three who were hesitant but did as he said.

Pan continued to bark orders and coordinate a strategic plan for getting Serena back, until only he and Henry were left in the jail cell. At that moment Pan gave him a very sad look and turned around. With a poof of smoke, a white envelope appeared in his hands which he placed in Henry's back pocket. "Whats that?" he asked but the only thing he got for an answer was a tender, heartfelt kiss.

He was so enchanted with Pan's affections at that moment, he didn't notice the portal being opened up behind him. He didn't notice the swirly blue pool of magic until it was too late. Pan had tears streaming down his eyes and gave his lover one last look before whispering "goodbye" and giving him a final, big shove.

The last thing Henry remembered was Pan's solemn expression and a single tear sliding down his face as Henry faded away.


	6. Epilogue

I didn't do this part to open up a sequel possibility, I did it to give answers, and to be a bit of a pain in the arse. Thanks guys, its been awesome.

* * *

Epilogue

Henry's eyes fluttered open and it took him a while to come to fully. Regina explained he'd fallen on his head when he landed back and David hadn't found him till hours later. Emma explained he'd be out a week and the others were back, and Serana was safe and sound. Apparently, he'd asked Pan to send him back first. Or so thats what Pan had told him.

He was surrounded by people, everyone in a flurry of emotion and fussing over him. It seemed to go in slow motion sometimes. It was a blur. Could that have just happened? Was it another dream? Was he going insane? It was a few weeks till it all made sense.

When Henry was cleaning out the pockets of his jeans he found the letter. Memories of the scene rushed back to him and he wanted to wait till nightfall to open it. Henry Mills sat by his window and gazed up at the stars. Two large ones twinkled around the moon. One on one side, one on the other. Separated by the moon. Tears started to drip from Henry's eyes as he read the parchment, anger and confusion accompanied by bitter sadness and a loss of hope muddled the teenagers life for the first time. Heartbreak.

_Dear Henry_

_I think its safe to say you probably hate me now. I am often curious as to what the difference between 'love' and 'true love' is. If it is however that true love can not be extinguished I may have broken the laws of emotion in this case because that is certainly what I feel for you. Don't ask me how, don't ask me why. I just know that I do. Such little time collapsed in this meeting and yet for all the years I have lived it seems to be the most important and happiest time of my immortal life. I can not tell you why I pushed you down the portal, and why I don't want you to come back. Please don't return my love, for your safety as well as mine. I am a thief, a murderer, and a kidnapper. Don't believe you can change me but don't mistake my tone for insincerity. I love you beyond anything I have ever experienced and want nothing more than to curl my arms around you. But I've chosen to keep you safe instead. It is with pain I tell you to go and know that I'll be thinking about you, My love. Oh and by the way I'm keeping your shirt, you don't mind do you? It'll serve as a comfort on cold nights if you catch my meaning_

_Pan_

Pan looked up to the sky and saw two stars, big ones, separated by the full moon. He swallowed and continued to think about what he'd gained...and then lost again. A tall, beautiful brunette women walked up behind him and slumped against the other side of the large double doorframe "did you tell him?" she asked

"No Ana, I did not" Pan murmured. "He should know...maybe he'd consent?" Ana asked, smirking a little. "To letting me tear his heart out and place it in my own chest to travel outside this realm again?" he responded "No. It would kill him...or worse." Ana chuckled "Really?" she snickered and turned to walk away. Pan just continued to look up at the sky, wondering if Henry was looking up there as well.


End file.
